weathered
by meguhbot
Summary: pasts have a way of coming back when you don't expect it. After two years, Edward's is back. B/E drabble. citrusy goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is un-beta'd and I probably shouldn't be posting it yet; but I'm impatient.

I'm going to be posting it twice a day. One after the other. I am a human being, so bare with me.

Chapters are going to be short.. 100-300 words, no promises though.

**Chapter One**

**Edward**

I watch as you laugh, shaking your head no.

Even in the dull light of the crowded bar, I still know just how beautiful you are. It's hard to believe that it's been two years since I've heard your laugh, kissed you, held you; but I've loved you; even then.

He gives you a shrug and puts his arm around you. I know you're not comfortable. Two years ago you would have tried to rip his arm off. Jasper shakes his head at me when he sees me looking in your direction.

"Don't go there again, man. I can't...won't pick up the pieces this time." He mumbles as he wipes down the bar counter.

This is the fifth weekend in a row you're here with this guy. I'm watching, wondering how he's lasted longer than the others,the others that came after me.

Is it a show? You know I'm here... I own it. It's where it all began.

I serve drinks, try to catch your eye. I get busy, and I don't realize it until it's too late.

"Edward." My name falls from your lips and the hurt?

Even after two years, it's still there, clawing it's way out.

"Bella."

**xo**

**meg**


	2. Chapter 2

**-inserts disclaimer-**

**still unbeta'd.  
><strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Bella**

"Edward, No!" I call, even though I know you won't stop. You're so, so stubborn. I've known this from the first week I've met you.

Has it really been three whole weeks?

You laugh louder, running towards the waves. I tighten my arms and legs around you. If I go down, you're coming with me.

You laugh when I scream this at you, and with a muted, "okay" we sink under the water. I feel your hand pull me up,and then I hear you laughing and splashing your way back to the shore. You love this game.

"One of these days I won't chase you, I hope you know that." I say, finally reaching you. You laugh and the sun reflects in your hair. You look younger, like a boy.

And you're beautiful; so,so beautiful.

When you pull me down onto the sand, stroking my cheeks, and finally, finally kissing me. I hope I won't have to chase you.

I hope that maybe we'll be done running.

That I can be done running, finally.

**xo**

**have i mentioned that I honestly truely have no idea what i'm doing?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, but I did just have a wicked awesome nap.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I can't keep up.**

Chapter Three

Edward.

"What can I get you to drink?" I ask, how I manage? I have no idea.

"I..." You shake your head.

"Vodka and Redbull... Bud Light." I nod, I don't need pleasantries. You don't like this, I can tell.

"Fourteen bucks." I say. I'm so close to blowing it.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Your eyes betray you, like they always did. Before I can respond, you throw a bill on the bar and walk away. You down your drink, grab your bag and leave.

I shake my head, you have such a way, everything is about you. Always will be.

I walk away from the bar, away from you.

I don't want you to follow me.

I want you to follow me.

The problem is, you've never wanted me to follow you.

**xo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella

"The yummy bartender is staring at you." Tanya says, taking a sip of her drink.

I look up, smiling when you smile back at me.

"He could be staring at you." I know he's not.

"Edward? He' not just the bartender, he owns the place. And yummy? Eh." Felix chugs his beer. Tanya and I both laugh.

"How do you know him?" I ask, I'm curious; so curious and infatuated. And drunk. So drunk.

"We went to school together, were on the football team together. He's good people."

I look up again, and I see you, staring back at me. You smile, I smile back.

"Oh, look at that." Felix says, causing me to look back at him.

"I'm all out. Bells, wanna be a dear and get me some more beer?" He grins. I grin back.

So I do.

I don't know how long we talk, but Felix looks disgruntled when he has to get his own beer.

And when the sun rises, we're still talking and laughing.

Your voice is velvet when you speak.

And you're so, so beautiful.

**xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing except the pretty, pretty tulips that I received from my sweetheart today. He starts the night shift tonight.**

**No sleep for me.**

Chapter Five

Edward

You don't follow me, and even though I've learned to swallow the frustration it bugs me more than it should.

I should know better, know how you are. What I miss is how we were.

The side of you not many people know about.

The face behind the mask.

Days pass, and I try to forget forget. It's useless, though. If I could forget you, I would have forgotten you already.

Jasper regards me in a way that I'm not used to.

"Dude, take the night off. You pay people to work for you. Go home."

So I do. I also vow to ignore you, treat you like the ghost you wanted to be.

I finish up some things in my office, and lock up. Throwing on my hoodie, I go behind the bar and grab a bottle.

Scotch was always your favorite.

The parking lot outside the bar is so dark that I almost don't see you waiting by my car.

"Bella."

**thank you for reading, and reviewing. I'm so surprised that they are nice. **

**I'll say this now, I have no plot, I write until I think the chapter is done.**

**Drabble, yes?**

**xo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella

I laugh when you scrunch your nose.

You are so, so cute.

Even when you're sleeping.

I run my finger down your side again. You shiver and scrunch your nose again. You grumble.

I just might love you.

And I'm scared, so scared

What could someone so amazing, wonderful and so so beautiful want with someone like me?

"You're beautiful." You murmur, eyes meeting mine.

"You're dreaming of someone else." I say, as your arms wrap tighter around me.

"You're crazy." You say, running your hands down my back., lips on my neck, my cheek, eyelids and lips.

"What does that say about you?"

You let out a low laugh, and suddenly you're serious.

"That I'm in love with a crazy, beautiful girl. And I never want to let go."

And you don't. If anything, you hold me tighter.

And I'm so, so amazed at how it seems that you can read my mind most of the time.

**it is so, so quiet in my house...**

**xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

Edward

"Hi." You say it so softly.

For the past two years, I've thought about what I would say to you if I ever got the chance; and now?

I want to wrap my arms around you, kiss you and touch you. At the same time, I want to yell and ignore you.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" I ask, I don't mean for it to sound harsh, but it's what you deserve.

"I don't have a right to ask you, but can we talk?"

"Is there really anything to say?" I can't hold back the bitterness in my voice.

Why should I?

Even in the dull light, I can see the hurt on your face. I wait for the pleasure, even the pride of hoping that maybe I can hurt you even a tiny fraction of the way you've hurt me.

It doesn't come though.

Your voice is tiny, and it's not the way I remember you.

"I.. There's something you should know, Edward."

I nod my head, and then finally.

"Let's talk."

**I am so, so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I could come up with one million and two excuses, but simply put, real life gets in the way, a lot. The fact that I ran out of chapters?doesn't help, either.**

**xo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

Your hands are everywhere, and your lips are...

"Heaven, I think I'm in heaven."

I feel you smirk against my skin. You say that you love when I speak my mind.

My hands go into your hair, pulling.

"Come here."

Your eyes search mine.

"I love you." You say. Your voice is rough, filled with the same desire as your eyes

"Show me."

and you do.

My skin hums for you, burns.

It always has. I know it always will.

I roll over, climbing on top of you. Your eyes burn me, you consume me.

I breathe you in, you breathe me out.

You sit up, and we're forehead to forehead.

"Close, so close."

I hum in agreement. Your fingers find my peak, my center.

It's so much, too much. My eyes burn, and you're there. You're arms hug me. Tight, so tight.

"Too much." I say, pushing and pulling. I feel so, so good.

"No, never enough. Never."

You pull me close, kissing my forehead. Hands in my hair.

You pull away, staring at my hand. My third finger.

Your smile is breathtaking, other-worldly. I try to make the one on my face match it,but I think my face may break.

"I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Cullen." and then you kiss me.

**xo**


	9. Chapter 9

I fail.

**Chapter Nine**

**Edward**

The ride back to my apartment is longer than usual. The headlights of your car behind me comforts me and makes me so, so uncomfortable.

I pull into the parking garage, you pull up next to me. You're nervous, not the confident, silly girl I once knew.

Who are you now?

My hands go into my hair as we walk, side by side, silent.

Blue is there in an instant. Her tail wagging, more than I remember. She remembers you, missed you.

You smile. Are you remembering, too?

"I'm so glad you still have her."

You sit on the ground next to her, rubbing her stomach; smiling. It's a smile I missed, maybe more than anything.

You stand up, patting Blue on the head.

"Can I get you anything?" I ask, you're looking around. Your eyes settle on the photo album.

Ours.

"Water."

I nod, walking into the kitchen. I can still see you, looking around your eyes still linger on the photo album.

I should have listened to Jasper when he told me to box it up.

And suddenly, I want to skip pleasantries. For the last two years, I've come up with every reason under the sun.

I need the truth.

You jump when I clear my throat.

"Start talking, Bella."

**Shout outs to the Writer's Chat...lovely ladies, and they help me write...lots.**

**Hopefully soon i'll get back on track...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Bella**

"What do you mean you're getting married? Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Mom..."

"...how your father treated us should have been enough of an example. I hope you enjoy setting yourself up for failure. It's a mistake, Isabella. Get out of it while you still can."

With those words, she hangs up. I don't realize it until your hands are on my face, wiping my tears, that I've been crying.

"Shhh, it's okay. We'll be okay. It'll never happen to us. I love you too much to even think about letting you go, unless you wanted me to."

"Never." I whisper, wrapping my arms around you.

I've told you all about my childhood. Renee has constantly put down my father, and though I don't know him... I know she's making it out to be worse than it is. She is so dramatic, everything is such a big production with Renee Swan.

I refuse to be like her.

"So, now what?" You ask. I don't have family, Renee is my only family, and we rarely get along, if ever. Tanya and Felix are as close to family I have. I met them when I moved to Pacific Grove.

"We'll figure it out." You say.

"No need to figure anything out. All I care about is you. Five hundred or two people... If you're there? That's all I need."

I pull you tighter, hoping to dull the pain in my chest. Renee may be flighty and she may overreact, but she's always had a way of getting me to do exactly what she wants. I don't tell you that; or the fact that I think that maybe, just maybe she may be right.

It makes my heart break, completely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward**

**Chapter Eleven**

It's quiet. The tension is so uncomfortable.

I won't be the first one to speak. You wanted to talk, so you should.

"I...I don't know where to start." You say finally. I can see the tears in your eyes.

"So you tracked me down for what, exactly? You had to tell me something. Just say it."

You shake your head, and bite your lip.

Before I know it, I'm kneeling in front of you.

You leaving me may have made me a lot of things, but I'm not a jerk... No matter how much I should be.

"Hey, I won't force you to tell me.. I went a long time without knowing. As much as I think I deserve an explanation, I won't demand one."

Your eyes meet mine, and still after all this time, I hate it. My hands are on your cheeks,wiping the tears. I lean over you, and grab the Kleenex box behind you. Your eyes never leaving mine.

"Edward... I was..." Before you can say anything, the door flings open and tiny feet are running towards me. Lucy barrels into me on the floor, giggling.

"Edward... Bella? What is she doing here?" Lucy jumps as her mother yells, squeezing me tighter while she hugs me.

"Hello, Alice."

**xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella**

**Chapter Twelve**

I hear the front door open, and close.

"Deep breaths, Bella." I tell myself.

"Babe?"

I take a deep breath. "In here."

I look around the room. My ring finger feel so empty. Suitcases packed and ready.

"What happened?" You ask,and I know you'll read me like a book if I look you in the eyes. I'm so not ready for this.

"I..Ihavetoleave." I rush out.

"Okay...where are we going?"

"I have to go see Renee."

I have to get out of here before it's too late.

"Bella... talk to me. Don't shut me out."

"I don't know how long she needs me, but I have to go. My flight leaves in an hour."

The look on your face, when you finally realize what I've said, it breaks my heart. I don't want to do this. I have to do this.

It scares me, how easy it is to say the words, to pick up both of my bags.

"I'll call you."

To say the words, walk out of our apartment.

To finally give up fighting.

I let Renee win, and I convince myself it's all for the best.

**If you're still reading, thank you. Things have been crazy; hopefully they'll calm down soon(for my own sanity.)**

**The good news is I have some sort of idea where i'm going with this (possibly.)**

**hope everyone had an amazing holiday.**

**xo **


End file.
